Rapunzel the True Tale
by An Artists Account
Summary: Think of Fairy Tales, Think of Damsels in Distress... You Have no idea how wrong you are, Throw in a witch in training, a dragon who loves armour and fiery steed with out the fire. Think you know the story? Think again.


**Prologue**

Once upon a time there was a faraway land, where dragons and giants and witches live alongside the beautiful princesses, the handsome princes, and the fiery steeds and where good triumphs over evil and the right will always win out in the end. It was called Middle Earth and is the place of all good imaginations. A place where any thing can happen.

And in this place lived a poor woodcutter and his wife who more than anything longed for a child. Their tumbledown cottage was behind a great black castle with a high wall around the edge. Ten feet high and covered in clinging ivy. The owner of such a castle was never seen and was eventually forgotten in the more pressing matter that lay before them.

His beloved wife was ill, and nothing he could do would cure her. Finally, when she was on the point of death the frightened man did something he had never dared to do.

He climbed over the wall into the garden of the strange dark castle and stole a single leaf off one of the plants. It lay in his hand purple and smooth and when he laid it against his wife's forehead she was instantly cured.

But what the man didn't know was the castle belonged to a witch who had seen him climbing over the wall. She wanted to punish the man for his theft, but bided her time until the perfect moment.

Now his wife was well they began to long for a child again but their dream would never become reality if it had it not been for the witch, who still wanted her revenge. She used all her magic and power to make the poor women ill again and once again the woodcutter stole from the garden by the castle but this time when the women became well she also became pregnant with child.

The months past and finally gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. But she fell ill for a third time and this time it was with a heavy heart that her husband climbed over the wall and was met not with an empty garden full of herbs but a furious witch.

He explained about his wife and why he needed the herbs to heal her. But she refused to let him go instead threatening to kill him. The woodcutter was terrified and promised to give her whatever she wanted. She told him to take her herbs and she would come in three days to take what she was owed.

When he returned home his wife asked him what was wrong but he could not tell her and then on the third day when she was completely healed the witch came. The couple pleaded and begged but the witch snatched the newborn child from the cradle and vanished in a cloud of smoke.

And though they searched for their daughter for many months they found neither hide nor hair of her. She, the witch, and the silent castle had vanished beyond trace…

**19 years later**

O.k. I admit, it I was bored. I've read all the books I own and my step-mother wasn't coming to give me my daily magic lesson until that afternoon. Looking out of my fifty foot tower gives me vertigo and I'd thrown my basketball out of the window in a fit of temper the previous morning when Minnie had told me she wouldn't teach me to turn myself into a bat. It's not even like I want to be a bat, it's the principle, she had to trust me that I'm not going to fly away. Why would I give up three decent meals a day and a warm room to go wandering around in the great unknown. Actually don't ask me that, I'd probably say yes.

Anyway, I guess the reason I was in such a bad mood was probably because of my tower. You're probably thinking hurrah! A place no one else go to. You don't get forced to do anything and you can lie around eating chocolate all day. But can you imagine being unable to get of that tower ever? I've not been out of it in nineteen years. Well, since I was put in really and that doesn't count. What three day old remembers that?

I know all about my birth, my dad sneaking in to nick a load of leaves to heal his sick wife. Minnie blew her head and nicked me in retaliation which I think was a bit of an overreaction but hey what do I know?

You're also probably wondering why I call my step mum Minnie. Her real name is 'Her Supreme Eminence, The Queen Of All Evil and Deadly Darkness, Without Equal Throughout The Seven Lands, Seas And Sky Of All Middle Land, And The Most Powerful And Wicked Witch Over All Others.' But I thing that's a bit of a mouthful so I call her Minnie. Plus it drives her mad which is just a bonus.

The other thing that was annoying me was my hair. It drives me mad. You might think you hair is long if it reaches your waist but mine.. I could sit on it and my feet would still be above your head. It was all Minnie's idea. She says 'We are in an economical crisis. I don't have spare cash for a fifty foot ladder.' So twice a day I have to tie my hair to a hook in the wall and let her yank it out by the roots as she climbs up my stupid tower. I once asked her why she doesn't turn herself into a bat and fly up and she said that she didn't want me getting ideas.

Like she'd let me.

I slumped down on my bed and was contemplating making some ice cream just for something to do when I heard a whistle from out of my window. I slouched over to the window and began untying my braid. Minnie's always moaning so it was nothing new when she clambered over the sill and began to complain about the climb not doing her back any good. I nearly told her it was here fault for locking me in a fifty foot tower and why couldn't she have chosen a nice modern bungalow. But I held my tongue, it's best the antagonise Minnie after the lesson not before.

"Hurry up and get your homework out" She said, unceremoniously dumping her black leather briefcase on my unmade bed. Charming. Minnie isn't what you thing of as a fairytale witch. Instead of the long black greasy hair and robes, the warts and hooked nose she looks like a flippin' super model. She has bright red spiky hair and piercing blue eyes which makes her look like she can read your mind.

That's another thing that annoys me, she gives me homework. What sort of step mother gives her only daughter homework?

I clicked my fingers and my homework zoomed over to me. It's blank. Oops I think I forgot to do it. I turned my back and point at the paper which filled with writing. I don't have time to read it so I hope it's O.K. I did it once before and she tied me to the bed leg for twelve hours. I still don't know what it said.

So we had our lesson which mainly consisted of her shouting at me for being stupid and forgetful. Lovely. She couldn't climb out the window fast enough for me.

I guess I'm a bad step daughter but I can't help something about her sets my teeth on edge. With a click of my fingers the gas lamps on the wall went out and by the light of my candle I pulled off my dungarees and slumped into bed. Minnie hates my dungarees, she thinks that 'damsels in distress' should wear long flowing gowns and those stupid pointy hats princesses always were in fairytales. But this is Middle Earth so it's not unusual to see knights in shining armour on fiery steeds, fainting damsels and beautiful castles. Or so Minnie tells me. In Middle Earth anything goes.

Next morning I wake up to a beaming sun looking in at my window and a persistent whistle vibrating around my head. I know that I look terrible but Minnie is never this early and my head hurts. While the usual yanking and groans are taking place I turn my back to the window and pull on my clothes. It takes at least ten minutes to climb it so I'm safe for not being out of bed on time. I can hear some muffled cursing behind me. Odd, Minnie normally just swears and gets on with it. Oh well. Time to face the music. I turn around. It's not Minnie.

Oh boy. It's a boy. In my bedroom. The first non-magical person I've ever seen. And he seems to be under the impression I need rescuing. Is there something wrong with him?

"Fear not, sweet maiden for Sir Frederick de Lantiore is here to save you from the clutches of the evil witch who keeps you here against your will." He proclaimed with a flourish of his hat, bowing low at the waist.

He's spouting medieval gibberish. What's a girl to do? I think he's under the deluded impression that he's going to carry me away into the sunset and we can live happily ever after. Like in those stupid book Minnie read to me when I was three to 'ingrain' to 'feminist' damsel side of me. Safe to say it hasn't worked. I could imagine carrying me would be a bit tricky as me hair would trip him up and I'm almost as tall as him.

"What are you doing in my room!"

He looked up and saw me probably for the first time. I could see he was disappointed- What! No flowing ball gown (Do fairytale princesses sleep in them or something?) No long golden mane of hair. No soft skin. No blue eyes. No 'I'm so helpless I need a big strong man to come and whip me of my feet.

Yep, he was disappointed.

"Fair maiden? Have I got the wrong tower"

"How many fifty foot towers do you know around here that have people living in them?"

He grinned uneasily "Good point, so do you want to be rescued."

Just to annoy him really I said "No I'm quite happy here."

Now he looked seriously confused. "You want to stay here?" Incredulous, why does this sort of thing never happen in books?

"Yes. I've still got six weeks of my magic contract left. Then I've got my final exams to become a qualified witch then-"

"You want to stay here to do some exam?"

Just when I thought this couldn't get any worse, it did. There was another whistle from the ground. Oh boy, Minnie's here. I threw my braid out of the window then turned back to him.

"Quick." I hissed. "Get under the bed."

"Huh."

Why couldn't I have had an intelligent rescuer. Not that he's doing any rescuing. I think at this rate I'm going to have to rescue him from Minnie. I gave him a shove and he rolled under the bed as the yanking began on my hair.

_"Hide him from all eyes but mine,_

_Make him not there to all but me," _

Help I can't think of anything...

_"Even if he burps on wine," _

Yeah, like he's going to find a bottle of wine under my bed.

_"Just don't let Minnie see him."_

That doesn't rhyme, bother.

It wasn't the best I could do but I didn't have time to rhyme a proper spell. Burping on wine. Minnie would have had something to say about that. Speak of the devil, she's just climbed into the room. Why me?

I'm not going to give you the satisfaction of hearing about what happened in that lesson. Safe to say it was a disaster. You couldn't go fast enough for me, so of course she stayed for about an hour longer than normal. I didn't even groan when she tied me to the bed because of that stupid homework. She knows something's up. Please please don't read my mind. Then finally, when I thought I might die, good news.

"I'm going to have to go away for the weekend, I've got a conference on the witch burning policy in the capital."

Did I say she's very into rights for witches. She's part of the WIUMAM (the Witches Institute of Unlawful Magic and Mockery. Meetings every Friday.) and loves going to Saturday night round the bonfire to discuss how witches are terribly treated by the king and queen and what curse to put on the next unfortunate generation of princesses. You've probably heard of a lot of them- Pricking fingers on spindles, poisoned apples ect. I find it all deadly dull but Minnie laps it all up and bores the pants off me the next when she tells me all about it.

She settles onto my bed for a nice long chat about the conference and know she's going to find him. Oh boy! Time for some diversionary tactics.

"I think I'm going to be sick." I wailed, you know how adults tell you the magic word is 'please' well I don't think it is. 'Sick' seems more appropriate. Minnie couldn't get out of that tower fast enough.

I turned back to the bed. "You can come out now." He emerged, blinking in the sudden light, and brushing dust out of his hair.

"Did you hear that?" The poor lad looked so excited. "She's going away, it's an omen. I just need to slay the dragon keeping you here then you can run away with me."

"And just what makes you think a dragon's guarding me?" I could see he hadn't thought of that.

"No dragon?" He said weakly.

"No dragon." I confirmed.

"Then why are you still here?"

I rolled my eyes. "Look out the window."

He almost ran across to the window and peered out.

"What?" He looked so confused I almost felt sorry for him. Almost. "All I can see is the ground below and the sky above and the tower..."

"Exactly, the tower. It wasn't built fifty feet tall to be aesthetical. It was built with a purpose. To keep me in."

"So how do we get out?"

"**You** are getting out the same way you got in- down my braid. **I** am staying here so I can finish my exams and become a qualified witch."

"What's so special about being a witch?"

Time to scare him a bit. I shut my eyes and whispered so quietly he couldn't hear me,

_"Stormy Seas and Sunless Skies," _

Oh help, why can I never remember!

_"With the wind and all that flies,"_

Does that even make sense?

_"Storm cometh,"_ And I pride myself on not being old fashioned.

_"Lightning Whip," _Can lightning whip?

_"Great big storm,_

_Let rip"_

O.k. not a hugely memorable spell but it did the trick. Storm clouds immediately began to scull across the sky and it went dark like night. The effect, though I say it myself, was impressive. I may not have a way with words but I can get my point across.

I think I may have overdone it. He's staring out of the window in a dazed sort of way as the first fat raindrops began to plop onto his nose. He doesn't look hugely frightened, just annoyed. Maybe he's got more pluck than I thought.

"Stupid girl." STUPID GIRL! I was livid. How **dare **he call me a stupid girl. He may have been older than me but I was his better in every other way. Skill, fighting, sorcery, even maths. Perhaps not in looks though. Even covered in rain he looks all right. Nothing spectacular but all right. Me on the other hand is no beauty queen and I'm practical enough to see it. My hair, which everyone seems to stare at (I wonder why?) is brown and slightly curly, my eyes are browny-green. And I have freckles.

"My horse is out in that." Oh I'd forgotten about that. Of course adventures have a fiery steed. What is a fiery steed? A horse that can breathe fire? Note to self- When get out of tower, check. If it isn't, perhaps there's a market for them. I could make my fortune. Tee-Hee.

He's looking at me in a strange way. I think he caught me talking to myself and now he thinks I'm mad. Bother. I wonder if I've got enough time to do a time reverse? I surreptitiously check my watch. Bother it's ten to nine and the sun will be going down in a minute. I'd better stop the storm. I can do a time reverse in the dark but it gets a bit complicated. Once I managed to transport myself, Minnie, and two white mice I had at the time back to a rather humiliating time for both myself and Minnie when I was one and my nappy needed changing.

I don't want to think about it.

Almost as silently as before I whisper,

_"Storm of evil, darkness true_

_Let sun revealed and skies of blue." _

I'm quite proud of that.

_"The sun set seen and Night to fall,_

_Make this spell undo them all."_

I probably shouldn't have said that last bit. Oh phew, I didn't do a cleanup charm this morning.

He pulled his head back through the opening and turned to me.

"Okay, you've proved your point. You're a witch. Now an you do something to get me dry, like a spell or something?"

I lobbed him a towel from a nearby cupboard. He looked vaguely disappointed but began to rub his hair.

"So…" I hate small talk. "What now?"

"I guess I shall have to go home empty handed and penniless. My horse cost me everything I had and a sword doesn't come cheap either. I couldn't afford the armour." He bit his lip and looked miserable.

"Is that why you don't have any?" He was just wearing a brown tunic and leggings. I guess all is pocket money had gone on his cloak which was a spectacularly horrible shade of red.

"Yes, no, perhaps. Look, knights in shining armour don't get a salary on a daily basis you know. We get paid for each job we do."

"My heart bleeds for you." I snapped. I know I'm not much of a looker but a girl's got her pride hasn't she? Not that I'm that interested in clothes and stuff but still…

He's walked up to me and has taken my hand. Chocolate eyes look down into mine.

"Come with me." I love chocolate.

I feel a bit odd. As if I've had a confusing charm put on me.

Melted chocolate.

Oh boy.

And that was how I found myself levitating the two of us out of the tower to the muddy ground below, pulled onto his fiery steed (Which I was disappointed to find do not breathe fire) and galloped away into the sunset.

The End

Or not…

You see, when I'd got over the chocolate and fiery steed and had come to my senses, I realised I didn't want to just ride off and marry some complete stranger. I did contemplate turning his into a frog and nicking his horse but I figured that was a bit mean to his horse. I certainly didn't know how to clean it's hooves and brush it and things. Sometimes being locked in a tower for nineteen years leaves you at a huge disadvantage.

We must of galloped into the sunset for about an hour (The sun didn't nearly take so long to set from my tower) and my legs were hurting. I'd forgotten to grab my hoodie and was freezing. I think he was over being chivalrous too as he wasn't giving me his cloak. Ah well can't have everything in life. Mine you, it was so bright it made my head hurt and it probably wouldn't have fitted over my hair. Red, pah. Maybe he's colour blind. Would explain a lot though.

"So what are you called then?" Oh I forgot to tell him what I'm called. Mind you if you had as weird a name as I do you'd probably keep it quite too.

"Don't laugh. It's Rapunzel."

"What's funny about that? It's the kind of name a damsel in distress ought to have. Beautiful and poetic."

"I'm not a damsel in distress. I can take perfect care of myself you know."

"Yes well. I'm Sir Frederick de Lantiore as you know. But you may call me Sir Frederick." He gave me a winning smile, plenty of white teeth showing.

"Thanks Freddy, so is de Lantiore your real name or did you make it up?" I'd rumpled him. It was quite obvious really.

"I, well, yeah I made it up. I thought it sounded a bit more knight like. Really I'm Frederick Abelard. But that just sounds odd."

"Not as odd as Rapunzel, Isabella, Eli'anor, Arielle, Jasmine, Grace. Seriously, I think Minnie just made them up to annoy me."

"Minnie?"

"Her real name is 'Her Supreme Eminence, The Queen Of All Evil and Deadly Darkness, Without Equal Throughout The Seven Lands, Seas And Sky Of All Middle Land, And The Most Powerful And Wicked Witch Over All Others.' But that is such a nuisance to say, so once I asked what she would hate to be called. She said Minerva which is really old fashioned. So of course I've called her Minnie ever since."

"Makes sense. It's what I'd do."

I don't know why but this thawed the ice a bit with me and I thought perhaps, just perhaps, this whole recuing thing might not be as bad as I'd first thought.

For many days we galloped through the sunlit terrain until finally running out of food, and me, patience. So I decided enough was enough and made his stop at a passing village. But I hadn't reckoned on this being Middle Earth and there's no such thing as a free lunch. That's right, the second I slid of the fireless horse I was swooped up in the claws of a huge red dragon.

Oh boy. It's not my day.

It was quite a nice view actually from up there. Apart from the swaying up and down motion which was making me feel nauseous and the glaring sun was giving me a headache.

Do you think I'm a bit of a moaner?

The dragon finally set me down in the entrance of a massive cavern and turned and looked at me.

"So maiden, when is a tasty knight coming to save you?"

"He's not." I replied.

"Oh." He, I'm guessing it's a he, looked ready to cry. "Why not?"

"Because I'm going to rescue myself first." I stalked to the entrance of the cave but rather ruined the effect by tripping over my long hair.

"Oomph." I moaned massaging my elbow. "I really HATE being a damsel in distress. It's all stereotypical." To my surprise the dragon nodded and agreed.

"I know. Just because I'm a dragon everyone immediately assumes that I'm going to kidnap a maiden. It's mad."

"You kidnapped me." I pointed out.

"But the difference is I'm not going to eat you. You see, I collect armour. I love it, it's so shiny. But whenever I go into the armour shop everyone runs away screaming. It's not fair. So now I have to kidnap rude princesses and wait for the knight to turn up. It's awful, all they ever do is moan on about clothes and makeup and their hair being a mess."

"I know. It's so unoriginal. I mean, don't they get bored of always needing to be rescued. You've got a brain. Use it."

"Yeah, and-" But he was interrupted by a loud voice from the entrance.

"Unhand her you rogue!" Great, Fred's turned up, again under the mistaken impression that I need rescuing.

"Go away."

"But, but Rapunzel-" The dragon burst out laughing.

"Rapunzel? What kind of name is that?"

"Don't ask. Why are you here?"

"I'm rescuing you."

I felt like screaming. "How many times do I have to tell everyone. I. Don't. Need. RESCUING!"

"But-" I cut him off and turned back to the dragon.

"How many suits of armour do you want?"

"About three hundred would do it. Then I wouldn't have to kidnap anyone for at least a hundred years. But where are you going to get three hundred suits from?"

"Just watch…

_A shining mass of protection,_

_A silver mass of gloss and ardour._

_All that shining and reflection_

_Would give me a headache,_

_But I'm not the one living here_

_So it doesn't matter_

_I don't want goblets. I don't want platters_

_All I want is a heap of armour" _Okay, not one of my best ones but I had to do it on the spur of the moment. And it worked. Well. Kind of.

"You really overdid it this time Rap." Fred looked around the cave amused. I could see what he meant. The whole floor was covered in heaps of silver armour of every shape and every variety, armour for tall people and armour for small people. Armour for fat people and armour for thin people. There was so much you couldn't see the floor.

The dragon was ecstatic. "This is fantastic. I'll never have to kidnap another silly princess again. Thank you so much." And with that he lumbered back into the cave to spend to spend the rest of his days in armour heaven.

"Come on then." Fred looked impatient. "This place gives me the creeps. All that armour." He grabbed my hand and pulled me outside, where I was unceremoniously loaded onto the horse and we rode away into yet another sunset.

After a little while I asked "Why don't you ask me for some armour? I could get you some very easily."

"I don't know. Since the cave I've kind of gone off armour."

And I figured that there's not much I could say to that.

Over the next weeks as we travelled towards Fred's home we got to know each other. I taught him how to dress properly and some basic spells, which he had quite a flare for. In turn he taught me how to fight with a sword and how to ride and care for a horse and though I never lost my dream of marketing a fire breathing horse I did see some of the merits of a horse.

When we finally arrived at his home I found it to be a small cottage which he shared with his parents and younger siblings. The whole family were made up of the kindest people I could imagine. They accepted me as kin straight away and welcomed me in every way possible. I couldn't have expected it but finally I felt at home. But the family were really poor. His mother, Mary, took in washing from the surrounding houses and his father, Peter, had a small plot of land out the back which he and his children worked. I know realised why Fred had needed to become a knight.

One evening at dinner, Mary was tired and annoyed with the children. Fred was the oldest of five, with the next eldest being called Samuel, who was eight down to the twins, Rachel and Tommy at five and the youngest, a baby called Katie. They had been chasing round her feet and refusing to sit down.

If this is what it's like being a mum I'm staying single.

All the yelling had given me a headache so after the meal I excused myself and went to bed early. But after tossing and turning for nearly an hour I eventually gave up trying to sleep and reached for my book.

Argghhh Stupid me. I've gone and left it downstairs. Though thinking about it, reading when I've got a headache isn't the smartest idea. It'll probably jut make it worse.

Still, I crept downstairs and was about the enter the kitchen when I heard talking. I didn't mean to eavesdrop but I couldn't help it. I hovered by the keyhole and listened.

"There's no point upsetting the kids,"

"There's every point if we get chucked out,"

"We're not getting chucked o-"

"Why are you so sure? If we don't get the money together then Abaddon will take our house as payment."

"I wish his brother was landlord, he was always kind."

I crept away, thinking. I think I've just found myself a job for the summer.

It must have been about a week later, at midnight that I crept out of bed for the second time. I like midnight, It's somehow more spooky than say half two in the afternoon or quarter past four in the morning. I didn't know where this landlord person lived so I decided to do a teleport and a hide spell. Like always I couldn't remember the words so I made it up. And it worked which surprised me more than anyone.

"_Hide me from all eyes but mine,_

_You cannot hear me nor touch or smell_

_Unless I give the go ahead._

_So all ye who dwell_

_In big house of Lord of Land_

_Do not misunderstand_

_Take me there through moonshine."_

And that was how I found myself climbing into a gloomy bedroom with a fat man snoring and drooling in a humongous five poster bed. I don't know why four posts weren't enough but what do I know? And I talk to myself.

"Okay, stick 'em up!" I inwardly cringed, 'stick 'em up? I need a new brain.

"W-what?" The fat man had sat up with a yelp. "Who are you?"

"You've heard of Her Supreme Eminence, The Queen Of All Evil and Deadly Darkness, Without Equal Throughout The Seven Lands, Seas And Sky Of All Middle Land, And The Most Powerful And Wicked Witch Over All Others." He went white as a sheet. Who hasn't heard of her? She's not called all that for nothing.

"You're her!" Finally some appreciation.

"No, if I was you'd already be dead. I'm her apprentice." A little colour came back into his face at that. But not much.

"Why are you here." He was cringing away from me. It was pathetic really.

"I have a proposition for you."

"Oh?" He tried to look intrigued, as though he had the upper hand, but the knocking of his knees gave him away.

"Yes a proposition. You give your whole house, grounds and every thing you own to the Alvinan family in the small cottage down the road. Or…" I paused for effect. "I'll turn you into a toad."

Well it had the desired effect. He grabbed a piece of parchment and scrawled down his consent, before snatching his nightcap and tearing out of the room.

Pity, he would have made a lovely toad.

**Epilogue**

The parchment crackled as she fumbled with the scarlet ribbon tying it. Her husband beside her looked on as their small child on the floor pushed a grubby finger into the cradle in the corner from which contented gurgles where emanating. The parchment unrolled and with a shaky smile she began to read.

_I, Her Supreme Eminence, The Queen Of All Evil and Deadly Darkness, Without Equal Throughout The Seven Lands, Seas And Sky Of All Middle Land, And The Most Powerful And Wicked Witch Over All Others hereby announce that one Rapunzel, Isabella, Eli'anor, Arielle, Jasmine, Grace Alvinan has passed her final exam with one hundred and thirteen percent. And so it is my pleasure to announce that you are new a fully qualified Witch and may join the W.I.U.M.A.M._

_Yours sincerely_

_Her Supreme Eminence, The Queen Of All Evil and Deadly Darkness, Without Equal Throughout The Seven Lands, Seas And Sky Of All Middle Land, And The Most Powerful And Wicked Witch Over All Others_

_(Minnie)_

"You're back on speaking terms with her then?"

She tucked her magically cut bobbed hair behind her ears and smiled. "She's not that bad. She's my boss now so I'll have to watch what I say. And if she doesn't watch it she could have a mutiny on her hands. "

"It's been an amazing five years hasn't it. We've got a beautiful house, family and two gorgeous children. And each other." He kissed the end of her nose. "What more could we want? Though I did wonder what made the old land lord give us all this."

His wife blushed red and bit her lip. "I'm teasing you love, I know everything."

"You knew?"

"Of course. I guessed long ago. We've all changed so much. When we first met we couldn't stop arguing for one minute. And look at you now. A fully qualified witch. How's that for a happy ending?"

"Yes. It's the perfect happy ending."

She tucked her baby onto her lap and he picked up the little boy and set him into his knee. The first flakes of winter snow were falling outside the window as Rapunzel opened the book and began to read.

'_Once upon a time there was a faraway land, where dragons and giants and witches live alongside the beautiful princesses, the handsome princes, and the fiery steeds and where good triumphs over evil and the right will always win out in the end. It was called Middle Earth and is the place of all good imaginations. A place where any thing can happen. _

_And in this place lived a poor woodcutter and his wife who more than anything longed for a child…'_


End file.
